The Tail of Titanic
by BlondeBarbieGirl
Summary: Rose Dewitt Bukater is an ordinary girl in every way but one: she's a mermaid. It's never caused problems for her; that is, until Titanic begins to sink and her secret will be revealed. Can a certain steerage passenger save her and her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was watching "H20: Just Add Water", which I hadn't watched since I was seven years old. But then I thought, what if Rose from Titanic was a mermaid? Then I wrote this story. It's not so serious; it's supposed to be more lighthearted, and I hope you enjoy!**

Rose saw her whole life as if she'd already lived it... an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches... always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. She felt like she was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull her back, no one who cared.

She couldn't take it anymore. She went back to her stateroom and ripped her necklace, tore her hair out of the complicated updo, and it still wasn't enough. She had to get off the boat.

It's not like she wouldn't be alright if she jumped off the boat. After all, she was a mermaid. She would change into a mermaid as soon as she hit the water. It was an easy way to get away from her mother and Cal.

Rose ran to the stern of Titanic. She climbed over the railing of the boat and was about to jump, when someone stopped her.

"Don't do it," he said. Oh great, someone saw her. She certainly couldn't jump off now, could she? And risk him seeing her? She just had to pretend she was trying to kill herself.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Rose really was trying to sell this performance.

This guy wouldn't budge. He stayed where he was. "Take my hand. I'll pull you back in." He offered his hand, but Rose wouldn't take it.

Rose was getting annoyed now. "No! Stay where you are. I mean it. I'll let go." My god, what would it take for this guy to go away.

"No you won't."

Now he was just like every other guy. Every other guy that told her what to do and who she would be. And she couldn't take it. "What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

"Well you would have done it already. Now come on, take my hand."

"You're distracting me. Go away."

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go I have to jump in after you."

"Don't be absurd. You'll be killed. The fall alone will kill you."

"I'm a good swimmer," said Jack as he took off his shoes and coat. "It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. To be honest I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold."

_Not as good a swimmer as me_, Rose thought to herself. But she was keeping the act alive. "How cold?"

"Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over," said the man. "Ever been to Wisconsin?"

Rose was perplexed by this guy. "No."

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid, me and my father went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is where you chop a hole in the-"

Rose was seriously annoyed now. "I know what ice fishing is!"

The guy looked like he was taken aback by her reaction. "Sorry. Just, you look like kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm telling' ya, water that cold - like right down there - it hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think… at least not about anything but the pain."

Rose looked down. She knew the cold wouldn't hurt her, but she had to pretend. "Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you," said the man. "But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here."

Rose was shocked. "You're crazy."

The man gave her a frank look. "That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship." He took a cautious step closer. "Come on. You don't want to do this. Give me your hand."

Rose stared at this madman for a moment. She looked into his icy blue eyes and they somehow filled her universe. She smiled. "Alright." She took one hand off of the rail and slipped her hand into his.

The man looked relieved. "I'm Jack Dawson."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Dawson," Rose said, her voice quivering. "I'm Rose Dewitt Bukater."

Jack smiled. "I'm gonna need you to write that one down." Rose giggled.

Rose was now facing the boat, and stepped up the railing. No, she didn't jump. But she was intrigued by this Mr. Dawson, and wanted to figure him out. Suddenly, Rose's foot slipped. Rose knew it didn't matter that she slipped, but she still needed to sell the act. "Help! Help!"

Jack held her tightly. "I've got you. I won't let go." Jack held her hand while Rose tried to get some footing, but she slipped back. She screamed again.

Finally, Jack clutched Rose by whatever he could grab, and got her back over the rail. They fell together on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days later. Jack had confronted Rose about being in an unhappy engagement and pleaded with her to leave Cal. She had rejected him, and he was now standing at the front of Titanic, alone with his thoughts.

Rose had changed her mind. She wanted to be with Jack, not Cal. She already knew she was in love with Jack, she just didn't know how to tell him, or how to pursue it.

But she knew she couldn't let him think that she didn't feel the same way he did. She also knew that Jack would be able to understand her secret. He would love her anyway, and appreciate that she was sharing more of herself with him.

So she went to the front of Titanic, where Fabrizio said he would be. She wanted him to be there. She wanted so desperately to be with him. That they could just live a normal life together without dealing with class separations, and soon to be ex-fiances-

There he was. Standing at the front of Titanic, looking beautiful as ever. Her stomach filled with butterflies. Crazy how she could handle turning into a mermaid, and keeping a huge secret, but standing in Jack's vicinity made her dizzy. She just had to jump. Take a chance.

"Hello Jack." Jack turned around and smiled. "They said you might be-"

"Shh," Jack said, putting a finger to his lips. "Give me your hand. I want to show you something."

Without giving it any thought, Rose reached out and took Jack's hand. He pulled her up to the front of Titanic. What was he going to show her? Dolphins? Nothing he could show her would beat the views she saw under water, in her mermaid form.

"Close your eyes," said Jack, and Rose obliged. "Do you trust me?"

Rose smiled, giving into his little game. "I trust you."

Rose had climbed up onto the railing. "Open your eyes," Jack instructed. His arms were around her waist, pulling him closer to his body.

Rose gasped. She opened her eyes and saw the vast ocean ahead of her. It was almost like she was flying. Despite her ability to stay underwater for long amounts of time, she had never seen anything like this. "I'm flying, Jack." She smiled and looked at Jack.

Jack was looking into Rose's eyes as she was looking into his. She looked down at his lips and wondered what would happen if she kissed him. Would he return the kiss? This would be Rose's first kiss with anyone other than Cal. What would it be like?

Rose didn't have to wonder for long. Jack looked at Rose and leaned in, kissing her lightly. He lightly touched his lips against hers, and then deepened the kiss. Rose put her hand on the back of Jack's neck, her way of saying that she welcomed the kiss. They stood there, kissing each other, melting into each other, while the sun set around them.

It was this moment that Rose knew where she was meant to be. She was meant to be here, in Jack's arms. She knew her lips were supposed to be with his. That her hands were supposed to be in his. He was her soulmate, her savior, her love. And no obstacles - no secrets and no abusive fiances - could ever change that.

Of course, no one new there would be a sinking just five hours later. And that Rose's secret would be outed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was later that night. Rose had called madly in love with Jack, she just hadn't fully admitted it to herself. And the feelings were mutual.

Then, they made their way to the Renault. They made love, and then Rose knew for sure. She knew that she wanted to spend her life with Jack, but that meant sharing a deep secret with him: one she wasn't sure she was ready to share.

"When the ship dock's, I'm getting off with you," said Rose, smiling lovingly.

"This is crazy!" Jack said, laughing.

"I know, that's why I trust it," said Rose, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, the whole ship shook.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," said Rose nervously. "Come on," she took Jack's hand and they went inside to talk to Thomas Andrews.

By the time they found him, Mr. Andrews had talked to the crew and figured out that the ship was going to sink, and that there was no way around it.

Rose was terrified, and Jack could tell. "Hey," he put a hand on her arm. "It's all going to be alright. Do you want to warn your mother and Cal?"

Rose frowned. "No. I don't. They're in first class, they can fend for themselves. We need to get on a lifeboat."

They got to the deck and saw total turmoil and they heard the steward shouting, "women and children only!"

Jack put his arms around Rose's waist. "Rose, get on the lifeboat."

"No, Jack."

"Get on the lifeboat," he said more firmly than before.

"No, not without you." Rose didn't want to leave him. And she didn't have to. She was a mermaid. Water wouldn't hurt her like it would everyone else.

"Get on the lifeboat, Rose." This time he pushed her toward the lifeboat. He never wanted to hurt her, but he needed her to get on the boat.

She got on the lifeboat and watched Jack become more and more distant, as the lifeboat went further and further into the ocean. Rose knew Jack didn't stand a chance without her, and she needed to help him. Besides, her powers could help Jack survive in the water.

Before Rose had even given it a second thought, she jumped off the lifeboat and back onto the ship, where people helped her back onto Titanic. Jack was stunned. What on earth was she thinking? He ran to go see her. Through the doors, through the first class entrance, and down the stairs.

Rose also ran to find Jack. Through the third class wing, to the bottom of the stairs. That's where she found him. "Rose!" Jack shouted her name and hugged her, lifting her off the ground. He kissed and kissed her, and repeated, "You're so stupid, Rose, you're so stupid!"

"At least we're together," said Rose, tears running down her face. "Besides, there's something I need to tell you."

Jack looked concerned. "What is it?" he asked.

Rose led him into a private room, and made sure it was completely dry. Once they were safe and in private, she began. "I'm not a normal girl."

Jack smiled. "I know you're not. You're so special."

Rose put her hand against Jack's cheek and closed her eyes. "Please just let me say this."

"Of course."

Rose sighed. "I'm a mermaid. Whenever I touch water, I grow a large tail. It started when I was thirteen, and me and my best friend found ourselves on this weird island all alone during a full moon." She shook her head. "That part isn't important. The point is, if anyone sees me while I'm in the water, I could be hauled off to a scientific facility, and I can't let that happen. I need your help."

Jack was a bit shocked. He hadn't been expecting this. At all. "So if that's true, why did you jump back on the ship?"

Rose sighed. "I couldn't leave you. And I have some powers that could serve us both well if we end up in the water."

Jack smiled. "Are you serious? What kind of powers?"

"I can freeze water, move it however I want, and boil it." Rose was a bit stunned. "You're okay with this? You don't find me gross or weird?"

Jack kissed Rose's forehead. "Of course I am. And you're amazing, so if being a mermaid contributes to that, then that part of you is special too."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Rose had discussed what to do about the fact that if everyone was in the water, they would see Rose. At this point, everyone knew Titanic was sinking, and "I don't know what the answer is. Do I jump off earlier and swim away?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I don't know. How fast can you swim?" Jack asked.

Rose's eyes widened. "Really fast."

Jack smiled. "Okay, then when we end up in the water, you can swim away?"

"What about you?" Rose asked.

Jack sighed. "I don't matter here. Not as much as you." Just as Jack said that, Titanic started to tilt. "Rose, come here." He led her to the other side of the railing of the stern of Titanic.

"Jack, this is where we met!" Rose smiled, a tear trickling down her face. Jack kissed Rose's forehead, the memory still vivid in his mind. "By the way, I wasn't trying to kill myself. I was trying to swim away."

Jack laughed. "Are you serious?" Titanic started to really descend, and fast. "Rose, how long can you hold your breath?"

"Fifteen minutes," said Rose. "But I don't want you to worry about me."

"Just don't let go of my hand, okay?" Jack took Rose's hand. "No matter what. You do not let go of my hand. I also don't know how long we'll be underwater, so take a deep breath when I tell you to."

"Okay," said Rose. The ship continued to sink and sink until Jack and Rose were the only ones still on the boat, because the stern was the only thing above the water.

Jack looked at Rose. "Take a deep breath… now!" They both inhaled deeply and went underwater.

Rose transformed and stayed holding Jack's hand. Finally, when they reached the surface of the water, Jack opened his eyes and saw Rose as a mermaid.

"Wow," Jack said. "I didn't expect- wow."

"Yeah, pretty much." Rose used her powers and held out her hands to heat up the water around Jack. "Is this working?"

"Yeah, it's getting warmer," said Jack. "Wait, Rose, you'll be seen. You have to get out of here."

"Come here," said Rose. "Grab onto my tail." Jack held onto Rose's tail as they swam. Rose heated up the water as they went along. Then Rose found it. A piece of the boat that had floated this whole time. "Jack, stay here."

Rose climbed onto the wood and dried herself off using her powers. "Rose, what're you doing?" Jack asked. Rose put up a finger, as she transformed herself back, and shed all her layers, except her bra and underwear. She then climbed back into the freezing ocean and transformed back into a mermaid.

"Climb onto the wood, Jack." Rose stayed in the water and continued to use her powers to heat up the water.

•••

Rose was getting really tired. Using so much power to heat the water was exhausting. Jack was still freezing even though Rose was heating up the water. "It's getting quiet, Jack," said Rose.

It felt like hours had passed before finally a boat returned. "Rose, there's a boat," Jack said. Rose wasn't paying attention. She was using all her focus to keep using her powers. "Rose," said Jack, shaking her shoulder. Finally, she looked at him. "There's a boat. You have to get out of here."

The boat was leaving. "Wait! Wait!" Jack and Rose both called out for the boat, but no one heard them.

Finally, Rose had an idea. She swam over to the crew member and blew the whistle around his neck. "Come about!" yelled someone on the boat. Rose continued blowing the whistle.

Finally, they were shining a light on Jack, and Rose swam over to Jack. "I'm going. I'll find you. I promise."

Rose kissed Jack and swam away. Jack was picked up by the boat and brought over to Carpathia, where Rose was waiting for him. She was back to her human self and she stood smiling as his boat pulled up. "Hey there," she said. Jack stood up and climbed onto the boat, and walked toward her. "I told you I'd find you," Rose smiled.

Jack dipped Rose back and kissed her lovingly. "I love you," he said.

Rose smiled, with tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

The End!


End file.
